


First Time Flowers

by HarteHealer



Series: The Pauper Princess Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarteHealer/pseuds/HarteHealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He risks everything and gifts her a flower. She risks everything and gives him the last thing she has left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for divagonzo1's prompt during humpdrabble's 2013 humpathon on Livejournal.

“Andy.” Her name is whispered against her ear and she can’t help the reflexive swat against the offending tickle it causes. All she gets for her effort is a breathy chuckle as the weight shifts on the oh-so-comfortable bed.

“Androoo-meda.” He doesn’t raise his voice but he honestly doesn’t have to. She’s awake, just unwilling to open her eyes. They’d spent the whole night here in the Room of Requirement, talking, laughing, and sharing kisses until it was too late for them to keep their eyes open any longer.

And the Room suddenly supplied them with a bed.

A soft velvety something suddenly caresses her from wrist to shoulder and then across her jawline. When Andromeda’s eyes finally flutter open she’s met with the sight of a single white rose nearly making her go cross-eyed. There’s a wide smile across her face as she turns over to face him; Ted Tonks.

“Good morning,” Ted says with a beaming smile of his own. “I wanted to give you this. To show my appreciation for just how beautiful you are and how lucky I am.”

He holds up the rose to offer it to her properly. Andromeda takes it carefully, minding the thorns that hadn’t been removed. Looking down at it, she has to consider the implications of what she agreed to last night. He’s giving her a flower—a rose—to express his feelings. It means everything to her no matter how simple it may seem. But what can she give him in return to show her appreciation? What, when she understands already what she’s risking by agreeing to be with him. A muggleborn boyfriend.

But there is one thing.

“Andy, what is it?” She’s been quiet for too long and Ted shifts further onto the bed, concern tugging at his attentive gaze. “Do you not want—?”

“Teddy, no. I mean—yes!” She lets out a sigh as she sits up further, setting the rose to rest on the bedside table, and swiftly covers his mouth with the tips of her fingers when he starts to open it again. “I want this. I want you. I also—I want to show you how much I want you.”

His eyes widen as she shifts forward, comprehension dawning. Her fingers brush away from his lips as she covers them again with her own. Her fingers move into his hair as she presses closer. Her free hand finds his and guides it to her hip, resting his hand just beneath the hem of her shirt where his fingertips press against her bare skin.

Ted breaks the kiss, drawing back enough to look into the brunette’s hazelnut brown eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

All it took was a gift of her first ever flower and she let him press her back into the bed and take the last thing she had to give him. No classes, essays, or older siblings to question. Just Teddy and Andy and no regrets.


End file.
